


Harmony

by Fran1632



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran1632/pseuds/Fran1632





	Harmony

They came together long after the sun had set and the city had dimmed it's lights. Not planned. The beauty of it. 

He had been half curled, a warm arc. Breathing softly. Lost in the images running across his mind's eye. He had woken when his hand had stroked his hip. Pulling him into a warm embrace. The center of the bed a warm meeting place. Their lips gently touched and slowly hands began to explore. Kisses turned urgent as they came into each other's arms. Trained to kill, the gentleness with which they touched always amazed. 

It was time. He rose and kissed him deeply. He slowly worked his way down the muscular body. He felt the sinew and muscle move beneath his lips and smiled as an intake of breath followed his toying with a nipple. Another intake as he nipped at his naval. Legs spreading, pelvis thrusting for attention. He captured him with his mouth. Slowly sucking and licking his way up and down. A slight whimpering told him he wanted more. He played with the soft pouch and the wonderful gifts inside. Played, caressed and teased until he could take no more. He was pulled up to a hungry mouth. He was ready for his turn to be pleasured. He twisted in pleasure as he was kissed and licked down his entire body to his feet. Then exquisite joy as a warm tongue made it's way up his inner thigh. As if the center of his being was waiting for that mouth, he nearly exploded with pleasure. He moaned which brought a smile to his partner.

Jokingly they wrestled for supremacy. Both enjoying the other's body. Mouths caressed. Tongues dueling. Finally they could take no more and came together like a force of nature. Rubbing together. Heat and sweat helping their efforts blissfully. Somehow they were head to toe; enjoying an age old movement. His partner bucked like wildly under his ministrations. His own body feeling pleasure beyond imagination. They never lost contact with their mouths. Riding out each other's movements.

But they could hold back only for so long.He could feel the tell tale sign of his release. He took a deep breath and took his partner deeper into his mouth. He pulled him closer with strong arms.His partner wrapped his arms around him. When the moment of release came, one followed the other. They breathed deeply as their bodies calmed. They maneuvered themselves back to the head of the bed, attempting to reorganize linen. Once again he reached for his partner and they met in the middle of the bed again. He was warm and already heavy with sleep. He curled around him and tucked his face into the nape of his neck. The other turned slightly and reached a hand to touch the mole he secretly adored. He mumbled something; making no sense; which made him smile. Within minutes the only sound heard is the gentle cadence of their breathing in harmony.


End file.
